Cecilia and the Satellite (Smoky's Version)
This is a song article created by SmokythePolicePup. This is Smoky's version of Cecilia and the Satellite with some words changed to reflect who the song is directed to. Synopsis Smoky sees his newborn pups and is so happy that he decides to sing a special song to them in order to help them fall asleep. Characters *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper and Faith Story/Song It was a dark night in Adventure Bay. Kailey had recently given birth to Trapper and Faith and she was sitting with her pups in her bed. Smoky came into the room exhausted because shortly after Kailey gave birth and they named their pups, Smoky had to go out on a mission because Chase needed more help. Kailey: *sees Smoky* Great timing Smoky! The pups just keep crying. I think they missed their daddy! Smoky: *smiles* Well I'm here and I'll go into the other room to calm them down so you can rest! Kailey: Thanks sweetie! *carefully hands him their newborn crying pups* Smoky: Be back in a little bit! *kisses Kailey's cheek and walks out of the room* Kailey: Night Smoky! *tries to go to sleep* Smoky: *rocking the pups* Would a song help you two sleep? Trapper and Faith: *cries* Smoky: Well, gotta try! Smoky:' *singing*' I locked myself in a hotel room Then waited all night for the walls to move I've loved a girl that I barely knew I've made some friends, and I've lost some too Crashed my car, I was seventeen My brother in the seat riding next to me The things I've learned from a broken mirror How a face can change when a heart knows fear For all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you If I could fly, then I would know What life looks like from up above and down below I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry Don't be afraid, pups, I'm the satellite And you're the sky I've café crawled through Amsterdam Been around the world with a punk rock band And I've seen London, and I've played Japan I've been knocked down, I got up again For all the places I have been, I'm no place without you If I could fly, then I would know What life looks like from up above and down below I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry Don't be afraid, pups, I'm the satellite And you're the sky I'm the satellite And you're the sky For all the things my paws have held, the best by far is you If I could fly, then I would know What life looks like from up above and down below I'd keep you safe, I'd keep you dry Don't be afraid, pups, I'm the satellite And you're the sky And you're the sky I'm the satellite And you're the sky And you're the sky With that, Smoky noticed his two pups were fast asleep so he carried them back into the room with their mother, who was also sleeping, and put them right next to her. He kissed all three of them on the cheek and left the room smiling so they can get rest. The End Trivia *While the car crash part is a part of the original lyrics, it uses a story element from my cancelled story "Pups and the Pupcautious Diet" *Rather than writing a story about Trapper and Faith's birth (since that'd be too similar to "Smoky's New Addition"), I thought this song would be a cute idea. Category:Short stories Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:SmokythePolicePup's Songs Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Song articles Category:Song/Story